The invention relates to fuel nozzles which are used in turbine engines.
Turbine engines which are used in electrical power generating plants typically burn a combustible fuel. Combustion takes place in a plurality of combustors which are arranged around the exterior periphery of the turbine engine. Compressed air from the compressor section of the turbine engine is delivered into the combustors. Fuel nozzles located within the combustors inject the fuel into the compressed air and the fuel and air is mixed. The fuel-air mixture is then ignited to create hot combustion gases which are then routed to the turbine section of the engine.
Various different fuels can be used in turbine engines. Some common fuels include natural gas and various liquid fuels such as diesel. The fuel nozzles are shaped to deliver appropriate amounts of fuel into the combustors such that a proper fuel-air ratio is maintained, which leads to substantially complete combustion, and therefore high efficiency.